


漫步星辰 Walk the Stars

by JasmineH



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Soulmates, alien!Q, astronaut!Bond, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineH/pseuds/JasmineH
Summary: 邦德在一艘探索外星世界的宇宙飞船上，他知道，终有一天他会在漫漫无期的太空旅行中永眠在飞船MI6上。Q是一个外星人，一直以来都追寻着他灵魂伴侣的轨迹漫步在太空之中。他们能感觉到彼此。





	漫步星辰 Walk the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Walk the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034617) by [marlowe_tops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowe_tops/pseuds/marlowe_tops). 



> 孤独无垠的漫漫星际与不断追随的灵魂伴侣。  
> 原文超级美，有一股蓝色的忧郁缠绕在文字之间。  
> 里面的Q像小心翼翼的小动物一样，可爱得不行，而邦德则是超凶。最后好想把他们两个揉在一起啊，好可爱！

**天幕号飞船，呼号MI6  
驾驶员詹姆斯·邦德，呼号007  
个人日志  
第2238天**  
  
  
今天我遇到一种新型的宇宙猎食者。  
  
我当时正漂浮在一个气体巨星旁，等待快速辐射电荷回落到临界水平下来进行空间跳跃，然后我被它发现了。  
  
谧静的系统，谧静的恒星，只有几个老态龙钟的气体巨行星边缘附近慢悠悠地移动着。在近五次的空间跳跃里我都没有遇到猎食群，幸好它们在这些辽阔的象限中还是比较稀疏的。  
  
但这一只毫无预兆地临到我身。  
  
没有警报声，它没有注册在我的仪器列表里，甚至不在任何三星击之内的飞船里。  
  
我想知道它是否是这个气体巨星的原生物。  
  
我想知道它是否无害。  
  
我只在链接舱内才看到它。它浮在那里，盘旋在我的护罩前。轨道的速度本应将其像碾死一只昆虫一样撞碎在链接舱外部，可相反，不知怎么的，它依旧在我面前摇晃。  
  
它的四肢纤长而苍白，有着类人的胸腔，薄纱般的星辰包裹着它的身体，在急速的风中飘动着，仿佛一匹由泡沫织成的布。它戴着类似项链和腰带的银箍，还有一些环绕在他的手腕和脚踝上。它没有遮掩住自己的头部，因此我可以看到它瘦长的脸，微翘的鼻子，大而黑的双眼，还有纠缠在一起的鸦黑色卷发。  
  
这种生物比我以前见过的任何宇宙猎食者都更像人类，但之于我来说它依旧十分陌生。我不认为他会比我高多少，但它太过于纤细了，比起人类看上去更像摇曳的花茎。  
  
我很难确信眼前的景象是真实的。  
  
我看见了它，美丽而平静，但我的仪器却说那里什么都没有。没有飞船，没有生物，这个星系里没有任何生命的迹象。  
  
它飘向了我，仿佛我便是它所找寻的，我看着它缓缓地飘荡在玻璃窗前，仿佛它不知何故地知道在那里我们可以直视彼此，不受飞船仪器的谎言和干扰。  
我宁愿它就是这个星球的原住民，一只平静而温柔的精灵，好奇地过来轻敲着我的窗户。我喜欢这个想法：它与其他猎食者大相径庭。  
  
在看到它的那一刹那，我便准备好了空间跳跃。即使它是那样美丽，我也不能冒险让任何猎食者进入我的飞船。  
  
现在我来到了一个新的星系，快速辐射电荷仍旧高得离谱，我知道我不会再看到它了。一片寂静之中，我终于有机会想想它的美丽：它的服饰和它本身。这些衣服和珠宝告诉我它定然来自某个文明。  
  
曾经，我们的种族渴望探寻他族文明，这样我们便可以与它们交流，向它们学习了。  
  
不幸的是，在探索宇宙的过程中，我们上了至关重要的一课：毅然寻觅其他种族是危险的。它们中的每一个都会跟踪我们，并会吞噬沿路的所有生命。  
它不是人类：所以，它是猎食者。  
  
不过，看到一个如此令人惊叹的生物是一件愉快的事情。  
  
它是那样美丽。  


 

\--

  
  
**天幕号飞船，呼号MI6  
驾驶员詹姆斯·邦德，呼号007  
个人日志  
第2243天**  
  
  
我还有一天的时间来寻找一个有着足够大气的星球，超过这个时间，辐射就会破坏防护罩然后杀了我。距离下一次空间跳跃还有六个小时。  
  
是杀死我们，它会杀死我们。  
  
我们都还在，不是吗？  
  
M和坦纳，钱潘妮，亚历克……  
  
他们仍与我同在，就如往常一样。我没有疯，还没有。  
  
他们只是睡着了，安全地待在他们冰冷的小泡泡里。我的朋友们，我的驾驶员同伴们，睡在一排一排的舱室里。每天我都在想唤醒他们。或许一两个就够了，来帮我一起运行这座飞船，来防止我失心疯。  
  
但我必须记住物资的数量。没有足够的物资，我们将永远无法到达避难所，而这些物资只能支撑一个驾驶员的有意识活动。  
  
如果他们中的哪一个醒了，那他或她将再也无法入眠。我们都会死的。  
  
如果我不断提醒自己这一点，恐怕我会忘了的。  
  
我不能忘记物资的数量。我不能忘记他们还活着。我不能忘记我已经接近疯狂的边沿了。  
  
我要进行跳跃了。  
  
不，不是现在。  
  
六个小时。  
  
六个小时。  
  
六年。  


 

\--

  
  
**天幕号飞船，呼号MI6  
驾驶员詹姆斯·邦德，呼号007  
个人日志  
第2248天**  
  
  
它跟着我。  
  
它一直跟着我。  
  
我发现了一个有着厚厚一层大气的星球。对人类有毒，但对飞船很安全。我得待在这个星球上，至少一两个星期。这是个安静的地方，飞船停泊在这里，只有辐射电荷表的指针在红色区域滴滴作响。  
  
防护罩上的漏洞在逐渐恶化。在接下来几个月或几年的时间里，我都可以不必担心辐射的积聚了。  
  
坏运气，坏运气，和不断的坏运气。  
  
我记得有猎食群来过。  
  
我记得驾驶员训练和外交条约。在链接舱内待了一年后，我把自己绑在一个舱室里，下令电脑让我休眠，在那之后它将得到指令唤醒下一位驾驶员来度过下一年。  
  
我记得那帮猎食者破坏了我们的系统。一定是它们的原因导致我的机器出了问题：系统无法让我进入休眠。若是有任何人不合时宜地醒来，他们会和我一样被困住，在这漫漫星河中失去神智。  
  
以这样的速度，抵达庇护所的时候我都要82岁了。  
  
已经过了六年了，我不知道怎样才能坚持另外的一个六年，还有那额外的三十年。  
  
那个猎食者，它来找我了。  
  
扫描以上依旧没有任何反应，像是故障了一样，没有证据来证明那个鬼东西是真实存在的。在这种时候，我真不知道我还有什么证据来相信面前的生物不是由我绝望的灵魂所制造出的幻觉。我不信任双眼与双手所带来的任何证明，因为我知道灵魂是会撒谎的。  
  
我最担心的是那并不是一个幻觉。当我发现眼前的东西不再是幻觉的时候，熟悉的事情便会再度上演。  
  
若是我不幸逝去了，飞船会叫醒下一名驾驶员。可我们已经不剩几个人了。我们不能承受每六年就会失去一个驾驶员的惨重代价。我得再坚持一会儿，再坚持几年，再坚持十年，或者三十年。  
  
厚厚大气中带着红色的尘埃，微弱的亮光照亮了这一个星系的星星。我看到了它，因为它在这个场景里是个新鲜事，是除了虚无中的星辰以外的其他东西。这个行星上没有生命的存在，漫天尘土和无尽沙丘便是它的全部。根据我的运气，这些尘埃肯定会堵住我的出风口，意味着我不得不离开飞船到太空里，把这些鬼东西清除掉。  
  
但至少辐射量一天比一天少了。指示盘从橙色到了黄色，直到它轻轻推向了绿色的边际线。我能待的越久越好，不仅对飞船，还对我的神志有好处。  
  
我喜欢这些沙子，它们让我回想起了家乡的沙哈拉沙漠。我从未亲眼见过，但是我读过的故事已经填充了这份空白。  
  
是该将气闸打开了。  
  
外锁是手动的，但是内锁需要一个代码。我在键盘上敲了几下，屏幕上闪过代码错误的通知，我想这一定是什么故障。于是我关掉了通知，重复了一遍代码，它也重复了一遍通知。  
  
当我抬头看去时，猎食者已经在那里等我了。  
  
它就在我的气闸里，笼罩在一片红色的薄雾之中，有些好奇地检查着飞船的结构。当我靠近的时候，它转向了我。智慧但非人的眼睛像两块黑宝石，透过内锁的强化玻璃锁定在我身上。  
  
它伸出手，抵在玻璃上。那些手指像春天抽条的新芽——又长，又细，又脆弱。每根手指的顶端都有着一个闪闪发光的银色爪尖。  
  
这个猎食者跟踪了我。  
  
我们的飞船是被特殊设计过的，以防猎食者们的追踪。通常来说，再意识到危险的时候，所有飞船便会散开。新的聚居地建立了，而坐标被抹去，化为这宇宙中最不起眼的一抹尘埃。作为一个物种，我们的目标是传播、生存和繁殖，这样就算一个聚居地被毁灭了，在另一个星系中，我们的族群仍然在繁衍生息。种子已埋下，终将开出希望的花，在茫茫宇宙的某一个角落，人类会生生不息，永不消散。  
  
我所在的聚居地有着包含着地球上无数个国家的静态旧数据库，除此以外，我们什么也没有，但我们幸运地存活了下来，因为我们的飞船上有空间跳跃引擎。我们从一个地方飞跃到另一个地方，全程随机毫无计划，就算再有感知力的生物也无法追寻我们的踪迹。  
  
太空中游荡的猎食群仍然是一份不可忽视的威胁，但宇宙是如此的浩渺无边，只要它们无法追踪我们，我们就是安全的。  
  
但不知何故，这样不可能发生的事情在我眼前发生了。  
  
我曾希望它是那个气体巨星无害的原住民，可眼下，这样的奢望消失了。  
  
这个生物跨过了我过去三次跳跃里所经过的光年，再一次追捕上了我。我不知道它是怎么做到这一点的，可事实就是它在我眼前。如果它进到了飞船内部，它会打开所有的舱室，将里面的人吞噬的一干二净。这就是猎食者们的德行。  
  
我得杀了它，我不能冒着把它放进飞船的风险。  
  
我跑到链接舱内，启动了跳跃引擎，让它开始读条。外门大敞着，很好，我需要它保持这个状态。  
  
当飞船进行跳跃的时候，巨大的压力会将猎食者从气闸里倒吸出去。它能在两个截然不同的行星大气里生存，但这不代表它能在真空里安然无恙。  
  
我们跳跃了。我打开了普通推进器，以便在等待跳跃引擎休整好的同时尽快离开这个地方。  
  
这也可能只是个巧合。或许这些生物只是分布在宇宙的这个象限，它们看起来都很相像，而我只是将这一个误认成了前一个。  
  
可惜我糟糕的运气从不允许我遇见巧合。  


 

\--

  
  
**天幕号飞船，呼号MI6  
驾驶员詹姆斯·邦德，呼号007  
个人日志  
第2249天**  
  
  
自从空间跳跃之后我就没有看到过它的踪影。  
  
我从另一个气闸出来，关上了身后的门。这艘飞船又重新属于我了。没有可爱的猎食者埋伏在它的机翼上。这里只有我，只有我和一排排沉睡的船员。  
  
我开始感到有些后悔。它并没有像我之前遇到的猎食者那样攻击我的飞船。它看起来更像是好奇。但是，这或许只是因为它的爪子没有锋利到撕破飞船坚硬的外壳，所以它先示弱，等着我放松警惕然后来上致命一击。  
  
我不能冒险，也不会冒险。  
  
即使我会很感激它的陪伴的。  


 

\--

  
  
**天幕号飞船，呼号MI6**  
**驾驶员詹姆斯·邦德，呼号007**  
**个人日志**  
**第2252天**  
  
  
空气转换器又坏了。这该死的机器就是不喜欢正常运转。在我做事的时候，我一直在听来自地球的旧广播。都是些我以铭记于心的老生常谈，但这没什么，我喜欢听。我喜欢这种和他们在一起的错觉，我就在他们的甲板上，嘲笑他们的笑话，用自己的笑话来回击，这些笑话是我多年来和他们一起培养出来的。  
  
要是我疯了，我该怎么知道呢？这是我一直以来思考的问题。如果精神病患者相信虚假即真实，亦或真实即虚假，而我是这里唯一一个人，我该怎么确认我的判断是否正确呢？  
  
最让我担心的是，我开始向广播里的这些角色讲述我发现的猎食者。  
  
他们对我的话语毫无兴趣。  
  
他们从来都没有。  


 

\--

  
  
**天幕号飞船，呼号MI6  
驾驶员詹姆斯·邦德，呼号007  
个人日志  
第2264天**  
  
已经两周了。没有我朋友的迹象。  
  
我依然希望我对巧合的猜测是正确的。他们只是这个象限里的两个本地生物，两个碰巧都很好奇的本地生物。为了我的朋友和船员，我希望我是对的。  
  
为了我，我希望我错了。  
  
我渴望再看看我朋友可爱的面庞。我想知道他的衣服是怎么像镶着星尘一样在他的周围飘来扫去。我想知道他为什么选择那些银箍作为装饰。我想知道他的种族有没有语言。  
  
我想知道……他是否孤独。  


 

\--

  
  
**天幕号飞船，呼号MI6  
驾驶员詹姆斯·邦德，呼号007  
个人日志  
第2277天**  
  
  
这次，我的跟踪者[1]在行星之际找到了我  
  
说这是一颗行星有点名不副实，大气稀薄，没有水源。但是大气层中混合的气体已经足够了，我出去的时候只需要带一个呼吸面罩。所以我在这颗行星上为自己建了一个孤独的小营地，在那里我可以一边看着地平线，一边等着辐射电荷表的指示盘滴答滴答地降下去。  
  
我带了一本书，那段时光几乎是愉快的。我坐在那里，望着落寞的流星在天际留下银白的泪痕。  
  
我将飞船停在一个环形山里，那里温度很低，冻得我瑟瑟发抖，于是我在衣服下面塞了两个加热垫。  
  
我安置下来不到一小时，我的朋友就出现在环形山的边缘，跳进了岩石盆地。我站在地上，手上的枪随时准备着，但他似乎没有注意到。  
  
他走进了，步伐慢了下来，也愈发谨慎了。  
  
“后退！”我警告着，声音透过呼吸面罩的过滤器听上去有些失真。  
  
“吼戴，”他重复着我的话语。虽然他的发音十分拗口，但他的声音像泉水敲击鹅卵石一般清脆悦耳。  
  
“你是谁？你是什么？”  
  
“里希水？”  
  
他的脸上依旧很平静，我发现我在对方不断逼近的时候后退了。  
  
我没有对他开枪。我不想对他开枪。若是我开枪打死了他，那我又要孤独一人了。  
  
但倘若我不开枪，他就会撕开我的飞船，吞噬掉我的朋友们。  
  
或许他最后会拯救我。  
  
或许他打算先吃了我。  
  
我开火了，子弹擦着他的肩头。  
  
他尖叫了一声，停下了脚步。肩上星光闪烁的织物在一束丝光中爆炸，在恼火的纠结中缠绕在一起，黑色的溢浆从他的伤口渗出。  
  
他防御似地用手紧紧捂住受伤的肩膀。我觉得他现在很痛苦。他看向我的目光是那样复杂，我读不懂。  
  
我伤害了他。我能够伤害他。  
  
如果我再一次见到他，我将通过肩膀上的疤痕和对我枪支的反应来辨认出他。我将知道这是个巧合还是他真的在跟踪我。  
  
他就待在原地，看着我后退到飞船里，锁上了门。透过窗户，我可以看到他仍然呆呆地站在那里，面色苍白，孤零零地处在褐色岩石所组成的天地之间。然后我启动了引擎，进行跳跃。  
  
[1]stalker：跟踪者，暗恋者。译者认为这里译成暗恋者过于直白。  


 

\--

  
  
**天幕号飞船，呼号MI6  
驾驶员詹姆斯·邦德，呼号007  
个人日志  
第2286天**  
  
  
今天他出现在链接舱的玻璃上，而我们在跳跃间的时空里徘徊。  
  
没有飞船，没有行星，没有解释。我的仪器没有变化。他不合理。我觉得他不是真的。  
  
他悬在链接舱的窗户上，礼貌地敲了敲玻璃。一团黑色的线团如同鸟巢一样缠绕在他的肩头。  
  
我那不可思议的跟踪者。  
  
我站起来走过链接舱，矗立在窗户前看着他。我不认为它能打碎那块玻璃。他依旧在等我让他进来，就如同我们第一次见面一样。  
  
他的双手紧贴着玻璃，双唇微张。这是在恳求吗？  
  
我伸手想去触摸他，但我手下只有横在我们之间的冰凉玻璃。  
  
我们维持着这副模样，只有一道玻璃把我们分开，时间一点一滴过去，像是过了一个世纪。不知过了多久，他把头靠在胳膊上，蜷缩在我的船顶上，像一只窝在枕头上的小猫，耐心地看着我。  
  
最后我的手感到疲倦了，于是我撤回了它，他坐起来，再一次请求地敲了敲玻璃。我没有理他，径直为下一次跳跃做准备去了。  
  
他看起来是如此的无害、甜美而温柔。  
  
可我们之前这么想过多少次？这个种族，这个文明，将会是不同的。这一次，他们不是猎食者，他们将会是我们的朋友。  
  
他们从来都不是。  


 

\--

  
  
**天幕号飞船，呼号MI6  
驾驶员詹姆斯·邦德，呼号007  
个人日志  
第2287天**  
  
  
另一个行星，另一个大气层。这次我可以在上面呼吸了。  
  
这颗行星依旧不适宜安居。表面上被水覆盖的面积太广，没有足够的土地来耕种。避难所依旧是我们最好的希望。  
  
但是它有足够的水让我的飞船飘在上面，而我则在一个小型的岩石壁上扎了营。望着无垠的水面，我产生了游泳的冲动，但我对水里的生物知之甚少，而且水也过于寒冷了。  
  
\--他在这儿。  
  
他刚刚到，出现在一道白光之中。现在他就在我附近的水面上盘旋。  
  
他能看到我的枪。他知道这意味着什么。他和我保持着距离。  
  
他在我和飞船之间。  
  
_你到底是什么？  
  
里希舍么。  
  
你从哪里来？你想要什么？还有像你这样的生物吗？  
  
啊……爱色来kyoo？  
  
Kyoo？  
  
你想从我这得到什么？  
  
Kyoo？  
  
Q？  
  
Q？  
  
那是你的名字吗？Q？  
  
Q。_  
  
他松开了保护着肩膀的手，支在了脸颊。  
  
_Q。  
  
邦德。我是驾驶员詹姆斯·邦德。  
  
邦特。  
  
你是不会让我回到飞船上的吧？  
  
邦特。  
  
好吧，Q。你先坐下，我可以请你喝点什么吗？  
  
Q。邦特。  
  
对。那就是我们。Q，邦德。_  
  
我把枪放下了。对方爬上了岩石，但我认为他依旧想保持距离。  
  
_很好。你是从哪里来的？你想要什么？_  
  
他没有应答，只是摘下手上的一个银箍扔给了我。礼物？我可不能接受这个，我得把它扔回去。  
  
金属很凉，很软。  
  
他又尝试了一次，把小银箍扔到了我身边。它对我的手腕来说太小了，对我的手指而言又太大。而且当然，我不能信任他。  
  
我想我有个更好的注意。  
  
我拿起了小银箍，思考了一会儿，然后把它丢向了和飞船相反的方向。  
  
他像鸟一样发出了尖锐的叫声，向着银箍猛扑了过去。  
  
我冲回了我的飞船上。  


 

\--

  
  
**天幕号飞船，呼号MI6  
驾驶员詹姆斯·邦德，呼号007  
个人日志  
第2288天**  
  
  
那个瘦瘦的小怪物把我的飞船搞抛锚了。  
  
他越来越善于追赶上我了。他越来越快了。  
  
他在等我。这个星球的大气层足够安全，我想我可以在辐射电荷减弱的时候出去逛一圈。但当我降低飞船，发现一个着陆点时，他已经站在那里了。  
  
他不顾我着陆时扬起的涛涛尘土，立在岩石上等我。  
  
我的仪器还是没有反应，他又跑到我的气闸里了。这次他有什么新计划吗？他是怎么让我的船停下来的？  
  
当我看到他时，我立刻转身而去。电荷仍然很低，我可以再冒险几天去寻找另一个行星。但当我的推进器开始倒退时，他向我伸出手来，紧接着我的发动机熄火了。整艘飞船由于行星的重力来了次自由落体运动，力道之大可能震断了船身 。  
  
我的仪器没有反应。你他妈的怎么一点反应都没有？  
  
不，不，不。  
  
不，别告诉我那个。  
  
别告诉我他弄清楚如何破解我的气闸了。  
  
别告诉我他在我船上。别告诉我他正朝乘客走去。  
  
别告诉我我必须得杀了他。  


 

\--

  
  
**天幕号飞船，呼号MI6  
驾驶员詹姆斯·邦德，呼号007  
个人日志  
第2288天，2**  
  
  
我在穿过飞船的路上一把拿起了我的枪。倘若他是一个猎食者，那我的时间就不多了。唯一的怜悯就是他只身一人。  
  
只身一人就有足够的力量仅仅只用一个手势就让我的飞船搁浅。  
  
我发现他凝视着一个舱室。它紧紧封闭，正常运转着。他什么都没碰。  
  
当我走进去时，他先是望着我，然后注意到我手上的枪，下意识地捂住了自己的肩膀。他看上去又委屈，又无害。  
  
这个生物刚刚使得我的飞船搁浅了。我还不知道能不能把它抢救回来呢。  
  
我命令他远离舱室，向着出口比了个手势。  
  
他的双眼依旧直勾勾地看着我，顺从得转过了身，向着出口飘去。  
  
我不知道我到底该拿他怎么办。最好的解决办法是把他关到禁闭室里，但考虑到他是如何熟练地破解了我的系统，这听上去更像是徒劳。  
  
我们在前厅停了下来，货机的计算机主脑就在那里。他脖子和手腕上的银箍开始旋转起来。  
  
我命令他停止他所做的一切，但他不理我，旁若无人地飘向了电脑。  
  
然后他进入了某种恍惚的状态。  
  
据我所知，他还在那里。他在那里已经呆了几个小时了。  
  
船体裂开了。裂口很深，几乎垂直20英尺。这得花上我几个月才能修好。我打不起精神来开始对飞船的修复，可能得等到我想明白该怎么对待我的客人之后我才能重新鼓起劲来吧。  


 

\--

  
  
**天幕号飞船，呼号MI6  
驾驶员詹姆斯·邦德，呼号007  
个人日志  
第2289天**  
  
  
Q在电脑前坐了好几个小时。  
  
当他终于从恍惚间清醒过来时，他兜兜转转到链接舱上找到了我。  
  
他叫我詹姆斯。  
  
然后他说他是我的妻子。  
  
当我们把语言弄清楚后，他设法解释说他的种族是一群星际旅行者，他们先进的技术水平允许他们星系间自由探索。他们生来长寿，但天生孤独。除非他们能够找到他们的……灵魂伴侣，我想这才是正确的说法。  
  
他说我是他的灵魂伴侣。  
  
当然，我才不信他呢。我依旧不确定我相信他。  
  
但他抓住了我的手。  
  
世界宛若褪了色，变得一片白茫茫。当天地重归于我身边时，我们站在了一片草地上。空气清新甜美，天空蔚蓝无云，远处有一群放牧的大型动物在阳光的沐浴中悠闲地活动。  
  
我以为我出现了幻觉。我问他我们在哪里，他告诉我：  
  
_避难所。_  
  
他的技术使得他能够与我们的计算机系统接口。他入侵了它，访问了我们的语言、历史、记录和目的地。  
  
他的技术也使得他进行远程传送，正如他反复证明的那样。  
  
他现在和M在一起，帮助唤醒其他沉睡的船员，把装备运到避难所。看来他一天最多能做到约二十次的往返旅行，然后他就累趴了。我们还需要几个月的时间才能完成全部的运输，但至少我们可以开始在避难所立足了。  
  
也许他的种族甚至有办法来帮助我们抵抗猎食者，这样我们就不必再次分开了。  
  
M叫我写作为驾驶员的最后一个日志，解释发生了什么并且解决我的最后一个任务。  
  
避难所上还有很多的工作要做。但我们现在有了Q，连我那颗苦涩而衰老的心脏都感受到了希望的种子在发芽。  
  
当Q累到睁不开眼睛时，他就会跑来找我。就像昨晚，他睡在我的床上，像只小猫一样蜷缩在我的身侧。他一觉比人类要长，但他实在是过于甜美和温柔，我想我开始信任他了。我……开始喜欢他了。  
  
_你在这啊，Q。感觉如何？  
  
好累。  
  
过来，让我抱着你。你做得好极了，不过现在你需要休息。_  
  
我们在一起，再也不会分离了。  



End file.
